Mastered Super Saiyan Blanco Junior vs Final Super Saiyan Infinte Geku
Junior Powers up to Blanco and then Junior surpresses his aura turning into Mastered Blanco Geku goes into Final Super Saiyan Infinte At Full Power “ Are you ready” Junior Said “ Yeah I wanna see who is the strongest “ Geku Said as the fight begins Junior and Geku have a hit struggle it shakes the entire multiverse Junior had the upperhand in strength and power plus speed so as Junior and Geku clashed their fists once more Geku got knocked away Junior would walk towards Geku Geku shoots a Big Bang attack only for Junior to punch him away . He then charges at Geku “ He probably doesn’t realize i’m Gonna 50% of my power “ Junior Said in his head as Junior Punches Geku In the stomach “ OOH!” Geku Yelled out before Junior started pummeling him and then Junior Knees Geku in the stomach then Junior Knees Geku in the face Junior then punches Geku into the ground Junior then punches Geku in the stomach ,and then Junior kicks him away Geku charges forward , but gets sent flying away By Junior After a second Geku once charges forward, but gets sent away again. Geku was unfazed, and punched him. He fired a Big Bang Spirit Bomb, sending him back more. Geku picked up and choked him. Geku kicked him into a black hole, and brought him back, sending him into the same crater. Junior not being fazed by Geku’s assault Junior sledgehammers Geku down unto the ground “ Well that was a good workout” Junior Said Geku gets more angrier But Junior is just kicking Geku in the stomach, punching him through mountains and beating him into the floor with ease (weakly) “ Bastard do you actually think you can beat me “ Geku Said Geku is on his knees and holding unto his face. Geku kick-blasted him away. He said " Alright, Prince. I lied about being at 50%, I was at 10%. You're in for a surprise, KAIOKEN TIMES A HUNDRED! " He punched the Blanco Prince relentlessly. But it didn’t do much damage as Geku was about to land the final blow Junior caught the fist “ I already know you were using 100% power “ Junior Said Junior then Punched Geku unto the Ground Geku starts beating up Junior for a few minutes until Geku grabbed Junior “ Are you Ready” Junior Said “For What” Geku Said Junior elbows Geku in the ribs three times , causing Geku to whimper, and then Junior Punches Geku In the stomach , causing him to cough up blood and fall to the ground. Geku stabs Junior causing him to fall and cough up blood. Geku said " How bout now asshole? " Geku fired a Death Beam like Frost, missing his vitals. “ Now I’m thinking that you’re being a faggot” Junior Said Junior gets back on his feet grabbing Geku’s hand and breaks his finger and throws him up into the air and fires a energy wave Geku then falls unto the ground as Geku gets back up Junior kicks him in the face , sending him far into a lake Geku rises back up from the water and then Junior gives him a massive beat down and falls back into the lake Geku is seen climbing halfway unto shore and gasping for breath but as Junior teleports in front of Geku Geku leaps from the water and tries to launch a surprise attack at Junior But Junior catches the fist and then Knees Geku back into the water Junior turns his back on Geku Geku gets out of the lake Geku dashes at Junior and tries to attack him , but Junior disappears and avoids the attack . Junior then reappears in front of a rock and dodges another attack from Geku . Geku goes on the offensive and starts attacking Junior rapidly , causing the latter to go on defensive Geku tries to perform a double axe handle on Junior , but Junior dissapears again and is seen on a island . “ Where did he go” Geku Said “ OVER HERE YOU DUMBASS!” Junior Yelled out Geku charged up his energy and fires a Masenkamehameha at the island but Junior leaps away and flies off in the sky . Geku proceeds to fire a Super Energy Wave Volley After Junior . Junior Then appears in front of Geku . Geku then flies up in the air and starts powering up “ Ok so you want to toy with I‘ll show you!” Geku Said And then Geku fires his ultimate attack , the Final Kamehameha But then Junior kicks his blast into outer space and then swats Geku away with a critical uppercut . Geku flies straight into the water Junior lands on a rock and Powers up to push the water away , Geku is seen on the ground and then Junior leaps down to where Geku is “ Allow me to teach you a lesson of why you don’t mess with someone stronger than you like me” Junior Said Junior starts walking towards Geku and Punches him in the stomach, Punches Geku in the stomach again, “ Ah-hagh “ Geku Yelled out , Punches Geku In the stomach again and then Junior drops Geku unto the ground Junior Kicks Geku twice the second kick sent him into the sky . Junior teleports in the air and pummels him mercilessy down into the ground .Kazi and Trunks looks at Geku’s beaten body Junior grabs Geku by the hair and repeatedly Punches Geku In the stomach once Junior was done Junior grabs Geku , turns around while lifting him overhead and slams him unto the ground . Geku vomits out a tremendous amount of blood as Geku gets back up. Junior dashes foward and teleports behind Geku with a downward palm strike. On hit, Junior teleports in front of Geku and strikes with a Roundhouse kick , and then Junior teleports behind Geku and stomps on his head and then Junior knees down and grins at Geku while he was defeated Junior gets back on his feet and teleports beside Geku and kicks him in the stomach Junior then assaults Geku with a barrage of punches and finishes him off with one mighty blow. Leaving him in confusion of why Junior was so much stronger than him Junior then slams Geku unto the ground by his jaw and then punches him and kicks him through a mountain. Geku said " You put up a fight. " Then Geku falcon-punched Junior into a Mountain. " You're really not stronger than me. " Junior Said Geku gut-punched him like Goku did Frieza and delivered a barrage of punched and kicks and fires a Chou Makaho. But it didn’t effect Junior falcon-punched Geku back into a mountain and punches Geku back in the stomach “ You’re not stronger “ Geku Said “ Actually I‘m much stronger than you I suggest you give up“ Junior Said as Geku throws a punch at Junior , after Junior endures a full power punch from Geku in his Final Super Saiyan Infinte Full power and then Junior places his hand towards Geku’s ribs then Junior makes a fist to deliver a hard punch to Geku’s ribs that blasts him away with a powerful shockwave. Geku self-heals and kicks Junior ribs. Geku says " haha. " Junior grabs his leg and slams his unto the ground. Junior then launched himself forward and delivers a hard punch to Geku’s Stomach nearly knocking him out. Junior then Punches Geku so hard it broke his arm and then Junior uppercut Geku up into the air and then Junior knocks Geku out by Sledgehammers Geku into the ground creating a big hole making Junior the winner “ I’M THE STRONGEST WARRIOR THERE IS! The surprising part is that I only used 50% of my power it turns out he’ll never be ready for 100% “ Junior Said Junior lifts Geku up and carries Geku home. Geku gets off of Junior, saying " you thought " and kicks him. Junior doesn’t feel damage and then Junior Knees Geku in the Gut and then Junior truly knocks him out. Geku wakes up and hops off of JUnior. He knees him, saying it will never be over. “ Oh well” Junior Said as he breaks Geku’s leg and then Junior breaks Geku’s other leg and then Junior breaks Geku’s good arm and then Junior breaks Geku’s nose by punching him really hard then Junior Punches Geku And breaks Geku’s teeth and slams his face into a gigantic rock Geku passes out and reverts back to base form and then Junior brings him home and bring to Sakurio and said “ I won against him” Junior Said Geku was put in bed allowing him to recover from his loss and beat down from Junior The end. Category:--junior--